And Then It Happened
by Cassandra Raie
Summary: He then whispered something in my ear that sent chills down my spine, something that I never thought he would ever say, something that made one lone tear slip down my face. sasusaku oneshot. R&R, you know you want to. rating for language only.


**Disclamer -- i dont own anything but the idea.  
I officially dedicate this story to one of my best friends, Leah, who is absolutly obsessed with Shikamaru, not that that really has anything to do with this story..**

**rating for some swearing, thats it really, read my other storys. now now now!!**

_

* * *

And then it happened. The one thing I had never thought would happen in my life, the one thing I had wanted for so many years of my life, but now that it was happening, I didn't really want it all that much anymore._

I guess you're confused, well let me start from the begining.

He was late again. He was always late. It was like a hobby of his, keeping people waiting. And boy had we been waiting, we had been waiting for hours now. We were sitting at training grounds three; all of team 7 was there, everyone except him.

Then in a sudden flash of smoke he appeared. Let's see what lame excuse he has today.

"Sorry, I had a check up at the hospital and it took longer then I thought…"

Is he serious?

"Kakashi sensei, you haven't been to the hospital for a check up in 12 years, no one can make you go to a hospital unless you are dying and even then it's almost impossible. And besides, I would have been notified that you were getting one, remember? I'm in charge of the check ups in the hospital." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh… it was last second?" he questioned rubbing the back of his neck.

I just let out an exasperated sigh and let him get away with it, for now.

We were supposed to be training, but today's training session would be used more to catch up with each other then to actually train. Sasuke had returned to the village a few months earlier, but he had to do some jail time so today was the first real time we had all seen him as a group. I was able to see him a lot because of my position as a Medic Nin and because I was the Hokage's apprentice. But I can tell you now that I'm not the same naïve little girl I once was and I am proud to say that I am no longer in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Although, he is still incredibly gorgeous, but that is as far as my feelings go for him, just shallow, empty vainness. Really. That's all it is. Hang on a second, why am I trying to convince myself of that?

Geez Sakura, if you're not careful, people are going to start thinking your crazy. Wait, why are they all staring at me?

"What?" I asked unsure if I had missed anything or if they were just staring at me because I was staring off into space. "I said" Kakashi started, "Don't you have ANBU duties today?" "Oh, no, I got out of them, Tsunade-sama decided I needed a break and thought training with you guys would be a bit more relaxing… come to think of it, I think she was calling you slack…"  
of course at this comment all the boys jumped up from where they were sitting around lazily looking mad.

"Geez, don't get mad at me, I didn't say it, she did."

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that until Sasuke of all people broke it.

"So you made ANBU?" he asked raising an eyebrow, obviously it was meant as an insult more then a question. I just nodded ignoring the insult with an uninterested look on my face, kind of like the one he used to always wear.

He then turned to Naruto, "What about you dobe? What's your story?"

Naruto was still only a Chuunin and obviously pissed that I had made it so much further then him.

"Well I went travelling with Pervy Sage for 3 years training, and then became a Chuunin when I got back, but have been to busy to go for Jounin yet"

"Busy?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he just huffed at this and I smirked a little at his pathetic reaction.

"So what's the deal with your ninja status Sasuke? Are you able to continue with your previous status?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I'm not sure" he said sitting back down with one leg flat on the ground and the other bent with an arm wresting on it. I just sighed again and sat down before explaining it to them all.

"We decided not to make you go back to the academy as of now, but if you give us any reason to think we can't trust you, you will be sent back. You will start off as genin again, and can take the next Chuunin exams; obviously you will have to have a sensei to look after all of the arrangements. We haven't decided who will be your sensei as of yet, but it will be determined in the next day or so. Tsunade and I are going to discuss it tonight."

"Why do you get a say in all of it?" Sasuke asked with a grunt at the end.

"Because Sasuke, if it was just up to her, you would be dead now, if it was just up to her, you wouldn't even be aloud to become a ninja again, because if it was just up to her you would have had 12 years jail time, not 3 months, so instead of constantly judging me, maybe you should consider the fact that I just saved your ass."

"Hn." Suddenly our glaring contest was interrupted by an "ok, will this has been fun, but I have places to be…" from Kakashi and a "yeah, I'm hungry, I'm gonna go get some Ramen" from Naruto

So it was just the two of us, glaring at each other, both too stubborn to give in and leave. So we just sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Until he slowly started to move, he got onto his knees and started crawling to me. Now Sasuke Uchiha was never one to crawl, so you could imagine my shock. I just stayed where I was, wondering what on earth he was doing.

When he reached me he just sat next to me, he was so close that our thighs were touching. I sat there staring at him for a while, and he just stared back with a calm expression on his face. I finally tore my gaze away, afraid I would drown in his eyes, they say that the eyes are the windows to some ones soul, but staring into Sasuke Uchiha's eyes I saw nothing but blackness and it was slowly drowning me. I picked a piece of grass from the ground and started to tear it apart with my hands. I then brought my knees up to my chest, hugging my legs, wresting my chin on my knees.

I was staring off into the distance again not really thinking about anything, just staring. And then out of the corner of my eye I noticed him stir again, it was almost like he was going to move and then decided against it. So he just sat there, still again. I decided to dismiss it thinking that maybe it didn't happen, and I was just seeing things. But then he did it again, and this time I did see it, and I flicked my head around to see what he was doing. He just sat there staring into my eyes, it was rather intimidating. But I decided I wouldn't let it faze me.

Then he did something I never expected, he reached up and started to play with a piece of hair that had fallen from behind my ear. He just sat there staring at me, rubbing that strand of hair between his thumb and finger. I gave him a questioning look, but he just ignored it, deciding he was in some sort of trance I decided to ignore him and go back to shredding another piece of grass. But when I turned my face away he pulled my chin back towards him so that I was facing him again.

And then it happened. The one thing I had never thought would happen in my life, the one thing I had wanted for so many years of my life, but now that it was happening, I didn't really want it all that much anymore. He kissed me. The hand that was playing with my hair went to the back of my head to pull me in, while tangling itself in the wrest of my hair and then other hand that was on my chin went to my cheek. And then he closed the gap between our faces and he kissed me. He kissed me with so much force and passion that I couldn't resist to return it. He then pulled back and looked at me, looking for a reaction, but I gave him none, I just stared at him apathetically. He frowned and pulled away from me and got up and started to walk away. I got up and ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Don't leave me again" I said, it was a plea, I sounded like my old 12 year old self again. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smirking.

He then turned us around so that our positions were reversed and whispered something in my ear that sent chills down my spine, something that I never thought he would ever say, something that made one lone tear slip down my face.

"I love you"

* * *

**An -- **

**well i hope you liked it. send me some reviews k? im lonely, reviews make me feel loved. **

**PEACE!**


End file.
